<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good kisser by mybabys123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267040">Good kisser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123'>mybabys123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, French Kissing, Mild Smut, but not actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Well...smart girls also have fun so let me show you - She answered unbuttoning his pants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good kisser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riven was absentmindedly scrolling through his social media when a knock on the door made him rise from his bed to open it, it couldn't be Sky, as he had his own key and when he opened the door, he was met by none other than Beatrix.</p><p>- So where have you been? - He asked, pleasantly surprised by her presence. </p><p>Beatrix gave him a puzzled half smile and walked past him into the room. She was wearing a black mini dress that was cinched at the waist and accentuated her figure. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail leaving the curve of her neck exposed, showing Riven's favorite spot, the one that was sensitive and easy to bruise.</p><p>- Bored without me?- She asked teasingly, taking a seat on his bed. </p><p>Riven shrugged and closed the door before walking towards her. </p><p>- It was just weird not seeing you in two days - He said positioning himself in front of her.</p><p>She looked at him from under her long lashes with false innocence, the same way she did the first day they met and she asked for his help to break into Dowling's office, and reached the waist of his pants pulling him close to her, spreading her legs so that he was between them. In that way, the skirt of her dress climbed dangerously up her thighs, but Riven didn't know exactly what to focus on, whether it was the exposed skin of her thighs, her warm hands on the waistband of his pants, or the almost mesmerizing look in her eyes. She was clearly a master of manipulation.</p><p>- As much fun as it is to spend time with you Riven, a girl has books to read and homework to do, remember? - She finally said to answer his question from earlier.</p><p>- I guess that's what I get for dating such a smart girl - He said smiling at her.</p><p>For a millisecond it occurred to her to deny that whatever they were doing, it wasn't dating. At least it never occurred to her to think of them that way, she had entered Alfea for a reason and no boy was going to distract her from it, but there was no harm in doing what any teenager at her age would do to, besides, she really liked Riven.</p><p>- Well...smart girls also have fun so let me show you - She answered unbuttoning his pants.</p><p>Riven smiled pleasantly in response, but before she could do anything else, he lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her sensually, sliding his hand up, caressing her cheek before wrapping his hand in her ponytail and kissing her more deeply. Beatrix gasped in surprise and Riven took the opportunity to link their tongues languidly leaving her breathless. He was certainly a good kisser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>